Never One With Words
by purpledragon6
Summary: Today was the day Wally was finally going to tell Dick how he really felt about him. On-going now: Wally is still trying to figure out his feelings for his best friend, but when a discovery is made, will these feelings prosper or will their friendship just crack under pressure? My first and only attempt at Birdflash. May be Rated M for later chapters.
1. Confessions of Wally

**WARNING!: CONTAINS YAOI A.K.A BOYxBOY, or in this case BIRDFLASH!**

* * *

><p>Okay... So today was the day. Since the day he had met the little bird, that day was building up to now. It was unavoidable, and he knew it. Deep down, he could feel it in his very core, and it almost scared him the way it shook his whole world and then turned it on its head. Even now, he felt himself shaking so much that he felt as though he would vibrate straight through the floor. Just the thought of all of his encounters with the little bird leading up until now made him nervous and dizzy, mainly because they had simply started out as friends, and he feared ruining it now with what he set out to do that day.<p>

However, there was now turning back now, because today was the day. Today was the day that Wally was finally going to tell Dick how he really felt about him... As the young hero stood in front of his team mate's door, he felt his heart stop. His hand, which was now pressed up against the door now stilled as well. He must have blacked out for a moment, he could have sworn that he did... That or the little bird knew he was there, because a voice suddenly rang out from behind the door that covered its owner from the other's view.

"Its open!"

Thats all Wally needed to hear as he numbly watched the door slide away from him, and slowly stepped into the room. There before Wally, _he_ was laying on his bed, all sprawled out on his back with his face buried in the screen of his laptop that was on top of his chest, randomly typing and clicking here and there before finally acknowledging the other's presence in his room.

"Hey Wallis, what up?" Dick asked, not looking up from his screen, but he soon peaked around it as Wally walked over to him quietly and sat on his bed.

"H-hey Dick...C-can I tell you something?" Wally asked, swallowing a dry lump in his throat as he looked around everywhere but at his friend.

"Sure dude, whats up?" Dick asked, looking over the top of his laptop with a curious look playing on his sunglasses clad face.

"I...um...Li-lik...er." Wally rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of what he was going to say.

An awkward silence soon passed between the two, as Wally closed his eyes and began wishing that he was somewhere else. Turning his said suddenly, he was about to speak again, when he suddenly felt the words die in his throats, but not from nervousness though. Instead, he suddenly felt a pressure on his lips, soft and sweet, and thats what cut him off. His eyes flashed open in surprise, and he met the black frames of Dick's sunglasses. After a moment, Dick pulled back from the soft kiss and smirked up at the other, idly nudging the frames of his glasses down the edge of his nose, relieving his glittering, ocean blue orbs under them.

"Wally, you were never one with words, but I am; I like you too." Wally's whole world seemed to stop and stand still at that point, finally hearing the one thing that he didn't expect to hear that day, or really any other day for that matter.

"R-Really?" Wally gasped, biting his lip gently and feeling a slight tingle from where his team mate had kissed him.

"Yeah." Dick replied, laying back down on his bed and returning to his laptop, causing Wally to frown softly.

There was no one that that was it. No, you can't just kiss your near life long best friend and then carry on with life like it was nothing! This had to either be a dream or a joke of some kind, but in any case, Wally wasn't laughing. Frowning a little deeper, he turned back to the distracted little bird and pulled the laptop away from him quickly and closed it.

"Thats it?" Wally asked with a frown, folding his arms over his chest in a rather annoyed way. "Thats all you're gonna say about it? Just 'yeah'?"

"Yes." Dick replied with a roll of the eyes, suddenly nudging his sunglasses back up his nose. "What? Do you want me to just drop everything and go about expressing my undying love for Kid Idiot?"

"Um, yes." Wally huffed, Getting off of the bed and glaring down at the other. "I was kind of expecting this to change everything! I just admitted that I liked my best GUY friend!"

"Actually, you stuttered like a baby and so I did it for you." Dick said, shrugging a little before reaching for his laptop. "And it shouldn't change anything. Why would it?"

"It shouldn't NOT change it!" Wally yelped, holding the laptop out of the way again as he stood up on the bed and frowned.

"And whys that?" Dick muttered as he tried once again to get his laptop back. "All thats changed is now I know, my suspension has been confirmed, and you've probably just had a giant weight lifted off of your shoulders... No big deal?"

"I think that makes it a huge deal!" Wally all but yelled at him, suddenly face palming. "You're so impossible sometimes."

"And so are you, but thats not my fault." Dick mumbled dryly.

"So-"

Wally was about to retort, but was suddenly cut off by the sounds of a siren going off. Huffing, both teens recognized this as the sound of an incoming mission call, and both were quick to head to the bedroom's exit to go and answer it. Before they did, however, Dick stopped and turned to Wally.

"Hey, we can argue about this later, kay?" And with that, he had run off.


	2. Daddy Dearest

**A/N: Never one with words Chapter TWO! **

**OK, so a while back my love of this pairing was killed so I decided on this plot line but each time I wrote it I would either give up on it or the story wouldn't be reviewed so I would just end up deleting it. But then one day, I was in History class when a thought struck me. A part two.**

* * *

><p>Camdus had been the lab that the Young Justice League had found their fourth member in. It was also the lab that the three sidekicks had first become heroes, as well as the first of many crime labs that the gang would ever take down. It would also be the first lab to rebuild itself and reenter their lives, on the very day that two heroes thought everything would change on. It didn't, however, and the duo found themselves going on what seemed to be an average mission. To do what though, they hadn't the foggiest clue to that. Not yet at least, they didn't.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, remind me why we're here again." Wally, now Kid Flash, muttered as he stepped around a few random pieces, contained within the large storage unit, along with the rest of the remaining items from the original Camdus.<p>

"Batman said the Tower received a call from a liable source saying they found something in the original Camdus' remains that they thought might interest us." Dick, still dressed as Robin, said all in one breath, a similar style that the other hero would usually talk in when he didn't want to repeat himself.

"Interest us?" Kid Flash responded with a soft frown and a fold of the arms. "Such as?"

"I don't know... Just keep looking for something that stands out..." Robin said back softly as he kept his eyes glued to the blinking red light on his wrist pad.

"Okay? But all I'm seeing is junk in this place." The red-head said a tad loudly, his voice echoing off of the walls as he kicked a piece of scrap metal aside to further prove his statement.

"Apparently not all of it is 'junk'." Robin mumbled as he jumped onto a nearby, totally crashed computer, and used it as leverage to get over a larger pile of what looked to be leftover support beams.

Sure enough, when Kid Flash got over to where the little bird was, he found dents in the shape of fists and a few pieces of scrap metal that looked like they had seen quite a few explosions. All of the scraps came with an R insignia dead stamped in the center.

"Heh, I remember that." Kid Flash dryly laughed, but he heard Robin gasp from the other side.

"Hey Walls! You gotta see this!" He called to him, his voice sounding far from Kid Flash, but also very amazed.

Not being as slender built or as light as the boy wonder, or as skilled in gymnastics as he was, Kid Flash knew he wouldn't be able to make the same jump, so instead he tried his best to vibrate his molecules (yes, he had been practicing) to get through. This ended with a bloody nose and a flat piece of plain sheet metal in his way but luckily one punch did it in and he finally saw the Boy Wonder, eyes wide and mouth agape in front of what looked to be a metal fridge.

"Okay, Boy Blunder. You wanna fill me in on why we have any interest in this?" Kid Flash asked, a tad gruffly as he pointed to the metal object.

"Hey Walls. remember when Camdus extracted our blood?" Robin asked, almost dumbly as he slowly reached up a hand and pressed it to the cold glass that sealed the fridge like chamber.

"Yeah, I still have marks from it... Your point?" Kid Flash spat suddenly, rubbing one of his 'marks' as he walked over to the Boy's side.

"We have a little more than marks from it. Look..." Robin said as he suddenly swiped his hand across the fogged glass of the object.

Inside, at first, seemed like there was nothing but a strange, bubbling blue liquid inside. Kid Flash frowned, and was about to speak up, only to stop when he swore he saw something move. He thought it was nothing once he shook his head and looked again, but something suddenly floated towards the glass and a dark shadowy form touched where Robin's hand still was.

"I-Is that." Kid Flash gasped and took a closer look at whatever the figure was.

Inside was a small child, with medium length, black hair floating around the nape of its neck and head and dark green eyes that were wide with wonder. Its tiny face was shaped into almost a soft oval shape, the same as Robin's, but on its face it had Kid Flash's freckles, as well as a birthmark on its arm, that matched the red-head.

"Oh God no..." Kid Flash gasped as he looked from Robin to the child.

"Wally... We have a kid!" Robin said as he propped himself up against the object he had just touched, and after this he let out a short laugh. "My first kid is with my best friend."

He seemed shocked at first, but suddenly scared the shit out of Kid Flash as he suddenly began to tear up from under his mask as he let out loud howls of laughter over the situation. Kid Flash simply watched him in pure amazement, and then slowly back over to the kid, listening as Robin laughed like the Joker behind him.

"Rob. You're cracked." Kid Flash muttered, shaking his head as he walked over and quickly popped open the sides of the tube, as they had done however many months ago with Superboy.

It popped opened instantly and the child stumbled out of it in a mix of tan and black, falling straight into Wally's arms. From what he could see, the kid was probably a female and was only about 10 or younger in age. She looked up slowly at the two and smiled widely and laughed as a newborn would. It made sense though, without the G-gnomes she probably didn't know much, but she did seem to know one thing.

"Daddies!"


	3. Mary's Song

**A/N: AND I'm back.**

* * *

><p><em>The clock slowly ticked and its hands crept even slower towards the 3:00 mark. Wally groaned inwardly as he glanced out the window and watched some of his fellow school mates running home after school that day meanwhile he was stuck here in detention for the next five minutes. Sitting beside him was an equally board little bird who was banging his head down on the desk. It was the last day of school and yet these two's summer had to start later then usual.<em>

_"How did you manage to talk me into this Wally? I don't even go to your school so why am I in detention." Dick growled softly in a mind-link so that the teacher couldn't heard but Wally could._

_"It was either this or jail time for you Dicky-boy." He muttered in response but then began to snicker. "It still was pretty funny though."_

_"Man did you see the size that thing got on your principles head when he started yelling?" Dick said, firmly planting a hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles. "I'm so glad Roy told us about that!"_

_"The most classic end of the year prank. Putting your principle's car on the roof!" Soon both boys were trying to hold in their fits of giggles but the bell soon ringing saved them from exploding in giggles._

_"OK boys you can go now." The teacher said but when she looked up saw that both boys were already gone and when she looked outside her window, saw them boy rolling around in the grass laughing until they were dark blue in the face and didn't stop until the black haired male's guardian came to pick him up._

* * *

><p><em>"What did you two do this time?" Bruce muttered when both boys were safely in the car.<em>

_"We put the principle's car on the school roof as an end of the year prank." Wally answered simply as Dick wiped a tear away from his eye._

_Bruce glared at the two disapprovingly with one of his famous bat-glares and in an angered voice said._

_"Have you two lost your minds!? You should've bubble wrapped his office!"_

* * *

><p>All of that, the joys that came with being best friends and teenagers, suddenly seemed so far away as the weight of their current situation began to settle in. This all started with a simple: "Wally, you were never one with words, but I am; I like you to." and then quickly climaxed all the way to "Wally... We have a child! My first kid is with my best friend." and the entire time Robin had that stupid grin on his face for crying out loud! Yet Wally could only seem to stutter and trip his way over his tongue in these situations, even as the entire League stood before them both and this strange kid!<p>

"How is this... Even possible..." Batman muttered in a stupefied way, watching with the rest of the Justice League as his adopted ward continued to laugh in what seemed to be amazement over the child.

"How is it a girl..." Black Canary chimed in, looking the child over, but not expecting her to answer the two heroes.

"Daddies!" There was that same stupid grin... The same one Robin seemed to wear a lot more these days.

"Baby!" Robin exclaimed, opening his arms wide as the little girl suddenly tossed herself into them.

"W-what!? No. No, no, no! We can't- I mean we're only- Robin!" Kid Flash gasped, still trying to make sense of the situation and failing horribly.

"Yes, Kidmouth?" Robin asked idly, un-clipping his cape from his shoulders and gently draping it over the little girl in his arms.

"There is no way we're taking her back." Wally could only manage that much before he had to stop again to think of a reason. "I mean, we can't just- The League is gonna- We can't have a kid already!"

"At the moment, the League has no say in what happens to the child..." Batman muttered as he continued to watch the three curiously. "Mainly because you two are her pare-"

"Don't say it!" This was the only time that Wally would ever dare to yell at Batman.

Robin and the little girl in his lap frowned at Kid Flash and Batman's reactions, but then they both smiled as the Boy Wonder carefully helped the girl to her tiny feet and patted her on the head. She, in turn, clutched her 'father's' cape tighter around her small frame and smiled her widest. Wally was still a bit numb to all things from the adrenaline, but that was soon beginning to ware off the longer he stared at the two before him.

"Robin... Lets just get back to the Cave and we'll let THE LEAGUE sort this whole thing out." Kid Flash muttered, turning to the other adults with a hopeful look.

"Kid, I don't see why they have to get involved." Robin said, finally not laughing anymore, seemingly annoyed with Kid Flash constantly insisting on allowing The League to take care of things as always.

"If you really want to raise it- Then I guess I'll help you. But thats only if The League says its okay and if we get at least one test in that proves that it is made of our DNA." That last part was meant to be a joke, but in Kid Flash's current state, he couldn't really handle that.

With that, the two teens turned to the League quickly to see what their input was. They were all quiet and had unsure looks on their faces. On one hand, they Robin and Kid Flash were just kids, but on the other hand, they were also heroes now and no longer needed the adults now that they were no longer sidekicks. Regardless, the choice was theirs to make and everyone knew it.

"We'll let you two have a minute alone..." Batman said quickly, suddenly turning and leaving, along with the rest of the League.

Once they were alone with their kid, Robin looked up at Kid Flash and frowned. Something else was bothering him, and it wasn't just the kid.

"Why do you keep calling her an it?" Robin asked, gently taking the little girl's hand in his own. "Shes clearly a girl."

"We don't know that! CAMDUS is weird like that!" Kid Flash gasped, watching as Robin suddenly lifted the girl bridal style into his arms and began to walk away from him.

"You mean kind of like you!?" Robin called over his shoulder, intending on leaving the room.

"Come on, Rob! I was talking to you!" Kid Flash yelled, not once leaving the spot where he was standing. "Robin, you can't be serious about this!"

"And what if I am? What the heck does it matter to you?" Robin asked, suddenly stopping and turning to him.

"It matters because if we're right about this, then shes my kid too!" Kid Flash replied, folding his arms over his chest. "Why can't we just let the League handle this and be done with it?"

"You're seriously sounding like a..." Robin stopped himself quickly, but halted in his steps.

"A what, Robin? Go ahead and say it!" Kid Flash demanded, suddenly walking over to him.

"Like a sidekick!" Robin all but shouted at his friend angrily as he turned suddenly. "We worked so hard to prove to everyone that we're heroes and adults, but now you just want to chicken out and run away from her!"

"I'm not running away from her! I just don't want to deal with her, and I'm shocked that you do!" He yelled back, frowning as his eyes darted down to the little girl once and then back up at Robin.

"Well, sorry that I don't have any family like you do, except for her!" Robin suddenly shouted, clinging protectively to the child but then suddenly letting his shoulders hunch as he looked away slowly. "I'm sorry..."

"I hate you both right now... Does she even have a name?" He asked, his voice suddenly soft and less angry.

"No idea, but I think I'll call her Mary." Robin said, shrugging his shoulders idly. "What do you think, kid?"

"Mary! Mary!" The girl giggled, pointing to herself as she spoke. "Me!"

"See, she likes it." Robin smiled, patting the girl's head idly. "Glad you like it, now lets get you back to the cave."

"Wait a minute, why Mary?" Wally cut in suddenly, finding this to be interesting for some reason.

Wally only knew a few Mary's in his life. One being his own mother, another being a teacher who Dick more than likely didn't know, and the other being- He froze, watching as a shadow fell over Dick's face as he gripped the child's hand and began to walk with her towards the exit. A tense atmosphere and an awkward silence following behind him as he walked, causing Wally to regret what he had just asked.

"It was my mother's name..."


End file.
